Deadlocked
Deadlocked is the twentieth level of Geometry Dash. ''As of ''Update 2.0, it is the last of the three official levels that are rated "Demon" so far. It can be unlocked by collecting 30 secret coins. Description Deadlocked showcases the rest of the new Update 2.0 features that were not included in Geometrical Dominator. The level introduces new map components like the green jump ring (which changes gravity with additional momentum), teleportation portals (which teleport players to another location from a linked portal), and keys/keyholes (which serve as a visual guide for touch-triggered triggers, however, green inverted-square triggers were used in Geometrical Dominator). The level also utilizes a more advanced use of triggers to create "laser-shooting monsters" which are seen in the normal-sized UFO segment. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is unique compared to others, as it requires a key before it can be acquired. In the first ship sequence, a key is placed high up above the moving obstacles at 19%. Once successfully retrieved, it opens an area later in the level, in a Cube sequence which allows the player to grab the coin at 43%. Failure to retrieve the key will keep this passage blocked and the player will be forced to take the normal route situated below it. **However, the player can brush past the key, and still be able to get the secret coin. This is because the hitbox of the toggle trigger used to activate the coin is larger than the hitbox of the key. **A similar mechanic is used to get the first secret coin in Airborne Robots and Viking Arena. However, the key is located in a cube section. *The second secret coin appears at 52% during the second Robot sequence. There will be a two-block wide pillar sticking out from the ground. Instead of flying to the top of the pillar, the player must drop down and jump shortly after to collect the coin. To return to the normal path, the player must jump on top of an invisible block. This is considered slightly easier than the normal path. *The final secret coin appears at two-thirds of the level (66%). During the second UFO sequence, there are monsters shooting lasers at the player. Before the first laser is fired, try to get close to the top. There will be a spinning blade; tap twice quickly or just tap once because the UFO has a chance to crash into the ceiling. Wait a second and tap again and the coin will be acquired. If the player do tap twice to start, get right in front of the laser and tap twice right before it is fired. Try to get down quickly as there will be another round of lasers fired shortly after. Gameplay Trivia *Deadlocked takes 1 minute and 40 seconds to complete. *Deadlocked is the only official level that features all four types of speed portals. *This is the only official level with invisible form portals. **The 6th mini and normal size portal, the 2nd UFO portal, and the 2nd triple-speed portal are all invisible. ***All these portals are covered by teleportation portals, and most likely shrunk down to fit, utilizing a new feature found in Update 2.0. *Deadlocked has the most portals as well as form changes in an official level. *Deadlocked is the second level to feature a triple speed portal. The first and only other level to include a triple speed portal is Electrodynamix. *This level and Geometrical Dominator are the only levels after Blast Processing to not contain a Secret Coin in a Wave segment. *Along with Viking Arena, this level has monsters chasing the character. However, the monsters in Viking Arena are behind the character while the monsters in Deadlocked are in front of the character. *This level, Viking Arena and Airborne Robots all have keys by the means of collecting a secret coin. *This is one of the three levels that does not touch the original floor after the beginning. The other two are Hexagon Force and Geometrical Dominator. *This level and Geometrical Dominator are the only two levels to award robots when completed. *Deadlocked has the most text (I like this part and the vertical :) face) *This is the only level that is awarded with 15 stars as of Update 2.0. Errors Decorational Errors *In the second cube section at around 6% to the bottom-left of the orange teleportation portal, the edge of a diagonal spike is missing. *When the player crashes at the last green jump ring at the second cube sequence at 12%, the player can see that the top areas to the left and right are unfilled. *In the final ball segment at 88%, single swirls can be seen at the top and bottom of the level. But in the middle of the ball sequence at the top, two of these swirls can be seen overlapping each other. This may or may not be intended. **One of the swirls was also replaced with a pad, although this was meant to kill the player, and hence the player must jump over it. Structural Errors *At the first cube sequence at 1%, if the player hit the second blue ring late, the player can skip the yellow jump pad and jump up from the very edge of the platform and continue safely. However, this will require precise timing. **The player may also hit the second blue ring too late and crash into the thorns after the platform. *At the first wave segment at 2%, if timed correctly one may go through the bottom wall, as seen here. *At the second cube sequence at 3% the player can activate the third anti-gravity jump ring (the first right after the mini wave) and continue normally. * At the second cube sequence at 8%, the player can jump over a gravity pad instead of hitting it and continue the level by hitting the next gravity ring. *At the second cube segment at 9%, by jumping into the teleportation portal late it is possible to hit the yellow jump ring marked with an 'X' and not crash. * At the first ship segment at 19%, it is possible to collect the first secret coin without the key, as shown here. This can be done by going slightly under or over the key, so close to it that the path with the coin will be accessible. ** This happens because the key has a smaller hitbox than the trigger that opens the route to the secret coin, so the toggle object is triggered without actually getting the key. * At the first ball segment at 21%, if the player hit the first blue orb late, the player will skip the move triggers and the next platform will not appear, which will result in a crash. * At the first ball segment at 22%, hitting the green jump ring too early will oddly cause the player to shoot to the ground instead of jumping to the next platform, as if using an anti-gravity jump ring * At the first ball segment at 22%, hitting the green jump ring too late will cause the player to go too close to the following orange platform, activating the first monster trap, but not killing the player; Video. * At the first ball segment at 24%, if the player hit the last green jump ring late, the player will avoid a gravity portal and do the first part of the next mini-ufo segment upside-down. * At the first robot segment at 33%, the player can skip a gravity portal and a teleportation portal by jumping further through the set of spikes. * At the beginning of the second ball segment at 35%, it is possible to flip gravity right before the yellow jump pad and hit the roof. Flip gravity again and hit the next blue jump ring and the player can continue safely. * At the mini ball segment at 37%, it is possible to skip a green ring and a teleportation portal if timed correctly, which can be seen here. ** In 2.01, this became much harder to exploit, however it is still possible to complete it. * At the fourth cube segment at 44%, it is possible to hit the first gravity ring (which the player are supposed to avoid) and survive by landing on the edge of the pillar and jumping, despite the pillar having spikes on it. ** In 2.01, this exploit became much harder to complete, as smaller spikes were added on the platform, however it is still possible to complete the exploit. * At the first mini cube sequence at 46%, if the player jump over the gravity ring and continue jumping over the sawblade, the player could fall towards the orange teleportation portal, hit a jump pad hidden in the portal and continue as normal. * At the second robot segment at 52%, after falling down from the pillar into the secret area as normal, instead of making a small jump to reach the coin, make a large jump and avoid the green jump ring. If timed correctly, can enter an overhanging pillar (with torches on both sides), as it is hollow. The player can carefully jump off this pillar by jumping over two sawblades and continue normally. **It is also possible to get the second secret coin by hitting the green jump ring late. However, the player will crash if the player collects the coin, as the player will pass the overhanging pillar and hit a sawblade. **Sometimes, making a very small jump on the normal path before hitting the green orb will cause the player to fall to the secret coin and land safely. However, the invisible block that guides the player back to the main path would not be triggered, so a much larger jump must be performed. *At the second robot segment at 54%, it is possible to make a large jump through a set of spikes and skip a green and blue jump ring. *At the third ship segment at 80%, the player are able to glide across a certain group of thorns that line the roof of this section and not die (as if they aren't even there), making the player able to continue the level normally. Patched Errors * Just before the second wave segment at 12%, if the player hit the last green ring before the wave portal a bit late and hold the jump key, the player might be able to play the sequence at a normal speed than a triple speed and the music will be out of sync and in front by 4 measures. ** This was fixed in update 2.01, with the portals made bigger and sawblades placed at the start of the segment. ** Similar errors are found in Theory of Everything 2 and Hexagon Force, although these erroneous paths were detrimental, whereas Deadlocked's error was beneficial. ** Also, if timed correctly, hitting the second to last green orb in the first cube part and missing the last green orb would allow the player to slide up an upper slope in antigravity in cube form and go through the wave segment, but the player will crash against the lower slope when the player reaches the antigravity portal, as seen here. However, if the player make a series of perfectly timed jumps, the player may be able to continue the wave segment as a cube and then continue the level normally. Jumping early and hitting all the gravity portals will allow the player to survive and head straight to the normal ship sequence. However, this will shatter the synchronization of the music. * At the first ball segment, it was possible to slip under the ball portal and remain as a mini ship. ** If the player survived through the ball sequence, it was also possible to go through the UFO sequence as a mini ship too. ***This was fixed in update 2.01. *The second orange teleportation portal at 9% has a yellow jump pad peeking on the left of it. This is used to initiate a jump to reach the next orb. ** Update 2.01 fixed it so that the jump pad isn't shown. Gallery File:DL-Key.png|First secret coin key File:DL-C1.png|First secret coin File:DL-C2.png|Second secret coin File:DL-C3.png|Third secret coin File:DeadlockedMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels